everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Calisto Risotto
Calisto Risotto is the son of the girl and the prince from the Argentinian fairy tale Rice from Ashes. Info Name: Calisto Risotto Age: 14 Parent's Story: Rice from Ashes Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Rodion Yablokov Secret Heart's Desire: To bond with animals and become a successful cook. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking and taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: I'm so shy around girls. I'm afraid to ask one out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I find it hard to open up to others and tell them how I really feel. I tend to feel embarrassed about letting people see me cry. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I love making all kinds of delicious food. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. All those confusing math problems tend to overload my brain. Best Friend Forever After: Trofimo Pulce and Luise Schwester. They have lots of respect for animals Character Appearance Calisto is somewhat tall, with longish blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black and green vest over a white shirt and black pants. On his head is a black hat. Personality Calisto is a shy, lonely boy who tends to stay away from other people. He is fond of cooking and spends much of his time reading recipes. He has a fondness for rice and loves eating anything with rice. He is also very close with animals (despite being a meat-eater) and tends to keep th. He tends to cry a lot, though he's often trying to hide it. Biography Hola! I'm Calisto Risotto. I'll tell you my parents' story - it's a variant of Cinderella, but it's different from the version you're familiar with. My mother was an orphan who was mistreated by her stepmother and stepsisters. She had a lamb as a best friend. One day, her stepmother wanted to slaughter the lamb. The girl put it off by separating rice, lentils, and sugar from crops her stepmother threw into the hearth. Eventually, her stepmother forced her to kill the lamb, who told her that she would find a cup after she slaughtered him. Not long after, a little old man appeared and asked for water. The girl gave him water. In the meantime, the king's son was looking for a bride who would present him a cup of gold. The stepsisters tried to claim him, but the birds told the prince that they were not the right brides. He then found the poor girl and she gave him the cup. They went back to the palace and married.. After that, everything went well. My mom and dad have seven children, of whom I am the youngest. My grandpa the king has gotten married again, and my dad's stepbrother is a king in another kingdom. We have a large ranch on our property, where plenty of cows and sheep graze. I'm especially close with the lambs, and I take good care of them. Lambs are such sweet, gentle creatures, and I could never bring myself to hurt a poor little lamb. I do eat meat, though I don't eat lamb out of respect for the lambs. Like a lamb, I'm very shy. I'm often avoiding people and keeping to myself. It's kind of hard to do that at Ever After High, since there's lots of students. I'm very sensitive too, and I cry a lot. I feel embarrassed about it because I don't want people to think that I'm a crybaby. It's hard for me to open up to others and tell them how I feel. Another thing I like to do is cook. I've learned how to make all sorts of recipes. I especially love rice, and I frequently crave anything with rice in it. When I'm back at my dorm, I do all my own cooking - I even know how to separate rice properly. Food is one of my coping mechanisms. I am definitely a Rebel. I do want a happy ending and I would like to find a nice princess to marry, but I don't think I could bring myself to kill a lamb. I wouldn't want to hurt something so sweet and innocent. I think I'd like to write my own story and care for animals. Trivia *Calisto's name is derived from the Italian word for rice. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Argentinian